Reunions
by Crazybluegirl
Summary: One-shot! Sasha was away, but after six months she has returned and cannot wait to see her boyfriend, Shane Grey. He doesn't know she is back though and Jason and Nate come up with the perfect way to surprise him of her return!


**Hey, everybody! Ok so I usually only upload stuff on Fri. cause that's when it gets the most hits, but… I decided to do this anyway! Btw this is a Jonas Brother turned Camp Rock! Review!! **

Sasha was so nervous. She had just gotten back and they had convinced her to do this. She was terrified. She had never been on stage before, especially in front of thousands of people. She had never even sung in front of anyone before not even her family.

Sasha David was a brunette with blue eyes. She had just gotten back from mission to Iraq. She was a medical soldier. She was also Joseph Grey's girlfriend. She had left nine months ago. They had kept in touch, he wrote her letters every single day.

Finally, she was home again. She had gotten back the day before. She immediately went to see the brothers as a surprise. But things hadn't gone quite as she had planned…

_She was walking across the huge parking lot towards their bus. She had already greeted their parents. About twenty feet from their bus, someone called her name._

_"Sasha!"_

_Sasha turned to see Jason and Nate running towards her. She smiled with happiness as they both scooped her up in a hug. She was so glad to be home._

_"I miss you guys so much!" She said._

_"We missed you." Nate said._

_"You got back just in time." Jason said. Sasha smiled. The next day was Shane's birthday. _

_"I know." Sasha said. "It's perfect."_

_"Come on. Let's go find him." Nate said. "I can't wait to see his face!"_

_"Wait a second." Jason said, thoughtfully. Nate and Sasha looked at him. They could tell he had a great idea forming. Sasha was growing impatient to see Shane._

_"Let's wait until tomorrow." Jason said, slowly. Sasha's smile fell._

_"What?" She exclaimed. She had already waited this long._

_"No, wait." Nate said. "I think he's on to something…"_

_"Listen, we are having a concert tomorrow." Jason began._

Sasha sighed as she checked her hair and makeup for what seemed the hundredth time. Somehow, Jason and Nate had managed to convince her to wait until today to see Shane. They had this whole grand plan to surprise him in the middle of the concert on his birthday. She just hoped he would still be happy to see her and that she would manage to not cry in front of all those people.

Sasha watched looked out from back stage. The brother's opening act was just ending. She could see them from where she was hiding. They looked excited, especially Shane.

After only a few minutes, they went piling on stage, singing "Got Me Going Crazy". Jason and Nate had it all planned out. They were going to sing a few upbeat songs first to get the crowd pumped. Then they would sing a slow song which is where Sasha would come in. But first they were going to tell the crowd what was going on. As soon as they finished two songs, Jason spoke up.

"Okay, everybody!" He said. "Did you know today is Joseph's birthday?"

The crowd screamed. Jason laughed.

"Yes, and we have a surprise for him. Do you want to know what it is?" Jason asked. The crowd scream louder. "Okay, Shane, you go back stage for a minute and don't listen!"

Shane jogged off the stage. They had told him about this. They had even told him what part of the surprise is.

"Okay. Listen everybody." Nate spoke this time. "Shane's girlfriend left nine months ago to serve in Iraq. But! She got back yesterday!"

The crowd screamed.

"Shane doesn't know that she is back. He thinks the surprise is something else." Jason put in. "So this is what we're going to do!"

Jason and Nate then explained everything to the crowd. Then they had Sasha come out so everyone could meet her. She smiled and waved before heading backstage again. That was nerve-wrecking and she hadn't even sung! The boys called Shane back and they all sang "Happy Birthday" to him and gave him a present, a new guitar, which he had thought was the surprise.

They got ready to sing "Can't Have You" when Shane stopped them. Nate and Jason glanced at each other. This hadn't been part of the plan. Did Shane suspect something?

"I just wanted to dedicate this song to Sasha David, my girlfriend." Shane said. "She's been serving in Iraq for the past nine months. I love you, Sasha, wherever you are."

_You warned me that you were going to leave…_

They started to sing then and Sasha thought she was going to cry. They hadn't expected him to do that. She swallowed the tears. She had to sing and that would be very difficult to do if she was crying. She knew there was probably no way she would make it through her part without crying, but it would be better if she didn't start off that way.

Sasha started to climb the stairs as they sang the first verse. She was going to be lowered onto the stage from a platform. She waited then, barely breathing with her nervousness. She was about to see Shane again after nine long months. The platform started it's descent as the second verse started. Shane was singing. Sasha tingled with excitement at hearing his voice.

_Looking at the letter that you left…_

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back._

Sasha bit her lip as she was low enough that the crowd could see her. The crowd screamed louder at the sight of her, but Shane didn't seem to notice. Sasha tried to relax as her part was coming. Jason winked at her. Sasha held up her microphone. Shane finished the verse and Nate was supposed to start the chorus. Sasha took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I don't know if I'll get up!_

_And I don't want to cause a scene,_

_Cause I'm dying without your love!_

_Beggin' to hear you voice,_

_Tell me you love me too._

_Cause I'd rather just be alone,_

_If I know that I can't have you!_

Shane looked at Nate with a puzzled expression when the voice that sang the chorus sounded different. Nate just grinned. Shane looked at Jason then. Jason motioned to behind him. Shane froze and slowly turned. For a moment he just stood still in shock as Sasha sang directly to him.

_So tell me what we're fighting for,_

_Cause I know that the truth means so much more,_

_Cause you would, if you could, don't lie!_

_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left,_

_To show you I mean what I have said._

_I know I was such a fool._

_But I can't live without you._

Shane fell to his knees, with tears streaming down his face. Sasha couldn't sing anymore. She started crying. Nate took the sing from there. Sasha ran to Shane's arms and he dropped his microphone and stood as he took her into his arms. Sasha squeezed him tightly. It was as if she had never left. As if the last nine months hadn't happened. She didn't want him to ever let go. He kissed her warmly.

Everyone was silent as they watched. Shane looked down at her. She smiled through her tears at him.

"This is the best birthday ever." Shane whispered. "I love you."

"I love you." Sasha said. He smiled and pulled away. Sasha kept herself from clinging to him. He lightly kissed her again. The song ended then and Shane picked up his microphone. Sasha went to leave so the could finish their concert, but Shane grabbed her by the hand.

"Don't leave." He said. "Ever." Then he hugged Jason and Nate. The audience clapped. Shane smiled then spoke into the mike.

"I just want to say thank you to Jason and Nicholas who set this up." Shane said. The crowd screamed again. Shane smiled. "Did you enjoy seeing our reunion?" H got screams in reply. "Wasn't it romantic?" Shane asked as he wiped his tears on his sleeves. More screams. "Want to see more?" Sasha didn't think they could get any louder.

Sasha was puzzled. Oh, no. Shane was going to make her sing more. She had barely made it through the last song. He smiled and led her by the hand to the front of the stage. He still held the microphone.

"Sasha," He said and before Sasha knew what he was doing he was down on one knee. "will you marry me?"

**Aw… How did you like it? Review please! And check out my other stories- The Red Jacket ( a very sad story) and Shut Up and Drive (idea came from listening to Rihanna's song)!! And please review even if it's just to say "good" or "bad" !! Thanx! Drinks all around!**

**Crazybluegirl**


End file.
